


Flight

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites Backstory — Ben’s childhood [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben is nine or ten here, Father-Son Relationship, Force Sensitive Ben Solo, Gen, Kidfic, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Young Ben Solo, pilot ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Han go flying.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kids/Babies
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for the idea. She wanted something with Ben and his Force sensitivity, and I don’t know how Force Sensitive-y it turned out, but...I hope it’s good.

There’s something about being behind the console of a ship, in his dad’s lap, that is invigorating. Ben is young, only a child, but it’s one of those times where he doesn’t feel his mother’s fear when he accidentally tips over things when he’s getting too emotional, or levitates things, or anything like that. Dad seems to find it ridiculous, if anything else; he once said to Mom that Ben’s just a kid.

And maybe Ben is. He doesn’t feel like a kid sometimes, of course. Sometimes he feels like he’s some sort of ticking timebomb, ready to explode.

With Dad, though, he can feel like a kid. He doesn’t quite feel like one around Mom. But around Dad, he definitely feels like it.

“Right,” Dad says. “Just be careful with this. I have a feeling that if your mother ever found out about this, she’d have my head.”

Ben looks at him in alarm. Dad chuckles and ruffles his hair. “Not literally, kiddo. But really, be careful. Thing about ships like this is that they have weight. They have different ways of moving. This ship? It may not look like much, but stars can she really swoop, kiddo.”

Even taking the Falcon out for a flight, Ben swears it’s like he and the ship are one. The ship isn’t just a rather old ship that’s sneered at a lot; it’s almost like the bird that it’s named for. Glorious. Dad’s coaching him, occasionally exclaiming in surprise as Ben ends up spinning the Falcon around, and finally, they land. Dad places Ben down, then gets up.

“Whew,” he says. “You’ve got...skill, kiddo. I bet you’re going to be the best pilot in the galaxy one day.”

There’s something about that that makes Ben brighten. “Really?”

“Yeah. Honestly, kiddo,” and here, coming from his father’s mouth, Ben can believe it, “You’re gonna be amazing.”


End file.
